


Hats off! (To the highest bidder)

by KittyChae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Confident Na Jaemin, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Flirty Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong is a Good Friend, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Na Jaemin & Nakamoto Yuta Are Siblings, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung Are Siblings, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, Na Jaemin-centric, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Protective Nakamoto Yuta, Rating May Change, Soft Na Jaemin, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyChae/pseuds/KittyChae
Summary: He watched as the omega looked at him. They stared at each other for a few moments, as the announcer was counting down for the highest bidder as it continuously kept rising up.His eyes told an unspoken sadness, something Jaemin could see just from one look at him. He looked so desperate, so lost, so scared and riddled with fear as he stared at the woman who was soon to be named the highest bidder.Jaemin bit his lip as he put his hand on the buzzer right as he entered the number he was willing to bid onto the tablet, a number he knew nobody could reach. All eyes turned to him as the announcer's eyes lit up with a strange excitement. "Sold! To the young gentlemen in the back!" He shouted and Jaemin released a breath he hadn't realized he was even holding in as he slumped further into the chair.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 29
Kudos: 209





	1. 【ｏｎｅ】

It was the dead of midnight, the city's lights were turning off one by one and everyone was already heading to bed. Or should've been.

But in the center of it all, the castle where the royal family resided, chaos was happening at every corner as the royal guard were going haywire as they searched every where imaginable. "Keep looking!" The head guard, Taeyong shouted as the guards were still panicking in their rushed search. "We cannot rest until the second prince is found safely!" 

"Yes sir!" The guards shouted as they began running around the room, attempting to find the young prince who had disappeared, hoping he wasn't kidnapped or worse. 

Yet he wasn't kidnapped, the young prince, also known as Na Jaemin, had just decided to sneak out of the castle. Causing the guards to panic due to his sudden disappearance. 

As the prince it was most likely not the most wise decision to go out by himself. But he also knows if word had gotten to the king about his little midnight adventure, he'd promptly be shut down about it, no further questions asked. 

And normally of course, he'd sigh with defeat and go back to his room with a small sad look on his face as his brother attempted to cheer him up. But tonight he was having none of that. Tonight he had snuck out with a purpose, to see this so called "midnight auction".

He had first heard about this auction when he was out visiting the marketplace with his head guard Taeyong last week and had looked more into it due to him being so intrigued by the strange name.

All he knew was the location, and when it was being held. The people who were either attending the auction or holding it were rather discrete and upon further inspection, he could tell not many citizens were willing to talk about it. 

But nonetheless, he was eager to find out more about this auction that seemed to be so hidden from the regular eye. 

Luckily though, Jaemin had enough sense to at least go out with a disguise. Well yes, he did look like a wizard who somehow escaped the 1800s who didn't know what the generation seemed to wear now, complete with a bag on his shoulder, nobody realized who he was just yet though meaning the strange yet very convincing disguise was working. 

He looked down at his phone, looking at the location he had pinpointed it before walking, making sure he was moving in the right direction all while ignoring his brother's rather concerned messages. 

He reached the area and tilted his head in pure confusion upon realizing the auction was hold underground. Maybe they just really didn't want just anyone to find the building. 

That's fine, Jaemin whispered to his rapidly growing anxiety. This was okay, it wasn't anything bad and he could do this. Well he couldn't prove this auction was nothing bad but he needed something to calm his unsteady nerves. Something he had grown quite accustomed to. 

He took a deep breath, getting a smell of the fresh air as the wind blew past him before he descended underground. Before he could enter the room there was a male standing there with a buff frame, staring at Jaemin readily. 

Jaemin allowed the man to search him and when he came up with nothing but his phone he allowed him to enter the room. 

Upon entry he covered his nose with the mask on his face. The scents of betas and alphas hitting his sensitive nose instantly causing him to scrunch his face up in distaste. Their scents were so rough as if they were waiting for something, although Jaemin had no clue what that something was. 

He took a seat towards the back and slouched, in a poor attempt to get comfortable. 

A man walked on stage with a poor excuse of a mask as the lights dimmed and Jaemin could see everyone everyone practically squirming in their seats with excitement. 

He ignored it in favor of hearing what the tall masked man had to say. 

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our famous midnight auction!" Cheers and applause were heard around the room almost simultaneously as the announcement was spoken. Jaemin nearly flinched at the sudden sound. 

"Let's get this show on the road!" The announcer yelled as the first few items were brought out. 

It was just jewelry, Jaemin's mind supplied him. Jewelry he had gotten accustomed to being surrounded by all his life as a royal. But he still couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling. 

Jaemin lightly shook his head, hoping he was just overthinking as he continued looking at the stage with this gut feeling only growing. 

The next few minutes went by slow. They were showing off jewelry, electronics and other things Jaemin wasn't interested in. Mainly because he had almost anything that was already being presented to these people who were eager to buy it. 

However when they got to the last item, Jaemin's awful gut wrenching feeling came back. "Tonight folks, we have a special item that was quite hard to gain." That sentence didn't sit right with Jaemin either and he hoped it was just some expensive computer or something.

Every thought he had about what this "item" could be was quickly squandered when he heard the sound of chains rattling. He turned his head to the left of the stage and he felt his heart leap into his throat. 

There stood by two giant bodyguards holding onto a chain that was entrapping a male omega. The boy was covered in rags so who knows what they did to grab him and he was shivering, either from the coldness of the room or fear, Jaemin didn't know. 

His inner alpha was close to snarling as he looked around the room. They weren't horrified by the fact they were trying to sell this young boy to a stranger. No, they weren't horrified one bit. Jaemin would even dare say they looked excited. Which disgusted him. 

He saw people lifting up signs for the amount they were willing to pay for the omega, and Jaemin could tell they weren't playing around this time. 

His skin was buzzing, as his heart was beating rapidly in his chest as the price was rising higher and higher with each bid. The current highest bids belonging to some woman alpha and a male beta. Two people who making major alarm bells ring off in his head. 

He tore his eyes away from the crowd, not wanting to anger his inner alpha anymore. And looked at the stage where the omega stood with the chains holding his wrist so tightly it could break through his skin. 

He watched as the omega looked at him. They stared at each other for a few moments, as the announcer was counting down for the highest bidder as it continuously kept rising up. 

His eyes told an unspoken sadness, something Jaemin could see just from one look at him. He looked so desperate, so lost, so scared and riddled with fear as he stared at the woman who was soon to be named the highest bidder. 

Jaemin bit his lip as he put his hand on the buzzer right as he entered the number he was willing to bid onto the tablet, a number he knew nobody could reach. All eyes turned to him as the announcer's eyes lit up with a strange excitement. "Sold! To the young gentlemen in the back!" He shouted and Jaemin released a breath he hadn't realized he was even holding in as he slumped further into the chair. 

In the next few seconds so much was already happening. The woman was sending grumbles and glares towards Jaemin and he could barely even register them when two men came towards him. Clearly waiting for him it seems. "We are here to take you to your prize. If you'll follow us sir."

Jaemin nodded and stood up, making sure his hoodie was tightly fixed on before following the men. His nerves were going rampant but his inner alpha seemed pleased with his decision to purchase the young omega. Because he knew fairly well that he'd be in much better hands with him rather than the woman who was probably not even willing to take care of him. 

"Here you are sir." He was stationed in front of a big door and he took a deep breath before opening the door, seeing three people there. The omega, the announcer, and the male who had the omega restricted due to the chains still on him. 

Jaemin took the bag that was on his shoulder off and opened it to reveal the amount of money he had betted. The announcer looked pleased and Jaemin allowed him to take the bag to put it in a safe as he looked towards the omega. 

"You'll be able to pick him up tomorrow." The guard interrupted their short staring contest as Jaemin turned towards him. "Since it is rather late and the omega does need rest." 

Jaemin nodded and his bag was handed back towards him. The announcer smiled toothily and Jaemin could see the wicked crooked smile of a man haunted by greed. "Pleasure doing business with you sir." 

Jaemin just absentmindedly nodded at that. He bid them farewell (mostly towards the omega since he did not care for the two other people), and began leaving the auction. Hoping that his brother wouldn't be too mad at him. 

🎩🎩🎩

When Jaemin arrived home, he untied the cloak and held it in his hand before pushing the door open. Only to be greeted by the head guard. Who instantly called off the search for the younger prince as he was returned home safely. Not long after, he heard rapid footsteps approaching him and saw his younger brother and older brother standing there with their frowns disappearing. "Jaemin!" They shouted in unison shocking the young alpha.

"Your not hurt are you? Like nobody attempted to kidnap you or something right?" Yuta questioned and Jisung suddenly joined in. "You should've taken a guard with you hyung! What if someone attacked me?!"

"Calm down I'm completely unscathed." Jaemin said before handing the cloak to a head maid who bowed before walking away. "And if I took a guard with me I would've been more liable to an attack." He replied with a small wave of his finger, completely ignoring the hoarse voice that he had.

"But still, you should've told someone you were leaving! Taeyong nearly busted a blood vessel attempting to find you!" Yuta shouted back, not in anger but more so with a concerned older brother voice, which Jaemin had grown accustomed to over the years. "Where did you even go anyways? You were gone for quite a while."

He felt goosebumps pricking at his skin due to the question. The same bundle of nerves entering his body as he reenacted the entire night in his head. And remembered how poorly they treated that omega, something that had his skin feeling hot with anger. 

Unfortunately his brother's noticed his tenseness "Jaemin?" Jisung questioned and Jaemin snapped his eyes towards him. 

"Huh? Oh i'm fine what did you ask?" Yuta furrowed his brows as he took a step closer towards the male. "Jaemin are you sure absolutely nothing happened when you went outside. You seem so tense now."

"Nothing happened Yuta hyung." Jaemin replied quickly, attempting to quell his eldest brother's worries. "I'm only tense from the cold I promise! I was only out to visit someone."

"Visit who? Jeno and the others aren't coming till tomorrow during midday." Yuta added helpfully and Jaemin shook his head lightly. "It's not any of them. It's someone you two hadn't met yet, someone who i'd rather keep a secret for now." Jisung furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something but Jaemin spoke before him. "It's pretty late and I wouldn't want to oversleep during your big day hyung, so i'm going to hit the hay early tonight."

"But-"

"Good night you two!" He shouted over his shoulder before tossing his shoes elsewhere and skillfully dashing to his room. Ignoring the look shared between the two brothers.

He set an alarm for early tomorrow and hadn't even bothered to change out of his clothes before he collapsed onto the bed. Sighing from the fatigue slowly leaving his body. Hoping to get a good night's sleep.

Sure, he still needed to figure out what he was going to do tomorrow since he needed to go get Mark that day, the same day that was also his brother's wedding announcement. But that could wait till tomorrow he supposed. For now, he really just wanted to sleep the day away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the a/b/o au i have been working so hard on I hope you enjoyed it so far! ✨


	2. 【ｔｗｏ】

Jaemin woke up bright and early, ignoring the fact that the devious sun was blasting it’s horrible rays into his eyes. He stretched before he hopped out of bed and headed to his bathroom ready to take a shower. A yawn escaping his raspy throat as he did so.

He turned the shower onto its highest setting. Not even minding the minor sting, since he was far too used to the feeling. While allowing his thoughts to roam, Jaemin’s mind went back to the omega who he had bought at the auction. The omega he hoped to give a better life to.

He sighed while turning off the water. He needed to hurry if he wanted to get everything done before his brother’s engagement party set later today.

🎩🎩🎩

He had gotten to the auction area quickly, the place dug itself into his memory as if his alpha wanted him to remember he had attended this horrid event. As soon as he was greeted through the doors he paid the disgusting men no mind as he quickly, and gently, took the omega's hand in his own while taking him out of the building. His eyes promising a sense of security, protection for the terrified omega in his hands. 

Once they were far enough from the area, Jaemin let out a sigh of relief. He turned towards the omega and stared at him. "Hey." He called out gently, gaining his attention almost instantly. "What's your name?"

"Mark." He said and Jaemin could hear how dry his throat was. As if he hadn't drank water in weeks. "Mark Lee." 

"Mark, it is nice to meet you." He called out causing the omega to once again look at him. Once he caught his attention he pulled his hood down and lowered the mask, just enough for him to see. "I am Jaemin."

"Your Na Jaemin.. The second heir to the throne." Mark said with his mouth falling open, which caused Jaemin to believe he was in a state of shock at the moment. But he would be too if he were in his shoes. "That I am." He confirmed and Mark looked at him with bewilderment. "Then why would you buy me? There are plenty of omegas willing to be your concubine, and many more wanting to get the chance to even look at you. So why would you-"

Jaemin took his hands in his own, looking Mark in the eyes gently. "I didn't purchase you for my own gain Mark." Mark looked at him with even more confusion than before and Jaemin sighed. "I purchased you because I wanted you to have freedom. To not be bound to an alpha or beta who would only want to harm you. I purchased you to allow you to do as you will and not be a puppet."

"Y-You what? Why would you want to do that?" Jaemin could see the look on his face, as if this type of concept was foreign to him and it made him sad. He wonders how many people had betrayed his trust for him to question even the kindest of gestures.

"Because helping people in need is what I live by Mark. If I allowed you to be sold to one of those selfish alphas or betas i'd never be able to forgive myself. I did this so you wouldn't have to go through anymore suffering than you already have. What kind of person would I be if I allowed such a cute omega to go through that sort of thing?"

Jaemin watched as Mark let go of his hands, a flustered look getting rid of the previous look of confusion as he looked down. "Did you get shy?" Jaemin asked as he peered down at him. "You did! How cute."

Mark scoffed and Jaemin only smiled at him. Before the other looked at him with a completely different look. "Wait what do you plan on doing with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Mark looked anywhere but his eyes as he looked down. "You said you wanted me to have freedom right? But I can't roam around the city freely or i'll be captured again. And I definitely can't go back home since I don't have money on me and would definitely not be able to get there barefoot."

"I know and I'd rather not have you to be in the hands of those disgusting people again." He replied with malice dripping from his tone. "That's why I have decided you'll be staying at the palace with me."

"What?! Jaemin i'm not royalty I can't just waltz into there." Jaemin saw his point and he sighed. "I know that. But I have a plan set in motion for that already."

"Plan? What are you talking about?" Jaemin put the mask and hood back on before dragging Mark with him again. "And rumors are bound to start if anyone catches you taking me into the castle!"

"Don't worry everyone is too busy preparing for my brother's party later. You'll be fine." Jaemin attempted to assure him but the other just began freaking out more. 

🎩🎩🎩

Jaemin was at the party, mingling and stalling guests from going to his room while Mark tried on clothes. He was sitting in a chair absentmindedly watching his brothers from afar as he saw how happy they looked. Yuta was of course with his betrothed, Sicheng who was going on and on about his travels. While Jisung was being babied by his older boyfriend Renjun who was crying from how much he missed the younger. 

He was happy that they found people who make them happy. It made his heart swell with pride as a smile sat on his lips graciously. Before his mind could wander anymore, he heard his name being called out and whipped his head towards his bedroom where Mark was peaking out. Jaemin could see how the omega looked kind of shy and it made him giggle. He was just too cute. 

He walked towards the omega with the guests moving out of his way before going back to their conversations about money or jewelry he hadn't been listening. "You look nice." Jaemin complimented and Mark sighed. 

"I don't look half as good as the people here. Are you sure I won't stand out?" Jaemin nodded with a sigh escaping his lips. "I'm positive, you look better than some of the princes i've seen. Now come on I don't want to stand here all morning."

"But I don't wanna go out there." Mark whined and Jaemin giggled at how cute he sounded. "I'll be with you the whole time Mark no need to worry. Besides, I kinda need you to come out of there for my plan to work." 

"Okay fine." Jaemin smiled as Mark allowed him to lead him out of the room. In the corner of his eye he could his mother and father talking with Yuta and Sicheng. Most likely congratulating the young couple on their engagement. Mark's hand was still enclosed with his as he walked away from the crowd of people and towards the center of the room, fully ready to make an announcement. 

"Is that Jaemin?" Donghyuck cried causing Jisung and Jeno to look where he was staring at. Both of their mouths falling open as they saw him dragging some unknown boy with him, towards Yuta where he was speaking about his engagement. "That is him! But who is that?" Jisung questioned and the others just shrugged in confusion. 

Jaemin reached Yuta just as he finished with his speech and was granted the mic with a confused look from his brother and father. "As much as i'd hate to interrupt this special moment." He turned to Sicheng and Yuta with a smile on his face. "Congrats on the engagement by the way." Before continuing before. 

"I have something important to say." Mark was pulled into Jaemin's embrace and almost let out a squeak as Jaemin face everyone with him in his arms. "I'd like you all to meet my lover, Mark." 

Chaos broke out as soon as those words escaped his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! ^^ I hope you like the second chapter hehe~! 🙆❤️


	3. 【ｔｈｒｅｅ】

Jaemin watched with a neutral face as the others began freaking out around him. He was more so paying attention to the fact that Mark ducked his out of pure embarrassment with a red flush on his face. It was quite cute he may add, but now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. 

"Surely my ears weren't working properly when you said-" A woman exclaimed in exasperation and Jaemin cut her off. 

"Lover? That is indeed what I said." He replied and squeezed Mark's waist tighter. "I cannot tell you if your ears are working properly though."

"Since when?!" Yuta exclaimed from where he was holding a panicking Sicheng. "You've always turned down countless suitors yet you suddenly have a lover?!" He shouted and Jaemin could see where he was coming from. It probably had given him quite the shock as he had suddenly announced he had a 'lover' and someone they never met nonetheless. 

"I turned them down since I already had someone whom I wanted to be with, of course." He said earnestly and Yuta blinked at him with confusion as Sicheng just looked in straight up shock. "And we have been together for a month now."

"So you've had this lover for a month yet we're just meeting him now?" Donghyuck questioned and Jaemin sighed. 

"He's very shy around new people." Jaemin countered as Mark grumbled. "But I figured you finding out now would be better than being surprised." 

"Jaemin I think I speak for all of us when i say, why didn't you tell us sooner?!" His father said and Jaemin groaned. He forgot about how dramatic his family is, his parents especially. "Literally how was it better for us to find out now?" 

"Ah well as much as I'd like to keep my lover a secret, I figured you'd best find out about him now. Since hr is going to be staying in the palace." Jaemin's bold exclamation caught them off guard. Causing chatter to fill the slightly quiet room once again. 

"Well." The queen cleared her throat before adjusting in her chair. "I wasn't expecting that, but if you trust him enough then I'm sure he'll be a great addition to the palace."

"Besides, I want to get to know him more. And having him in the castle 24/7 is the best chance to." Jisung added with his own approval in the mix. Earning a nod from Yuta as well.

Mark coughed a tiny bit, takin attention away from "his lover" and towards him. "Thank you for letting me stay here." He muttered, trying to pull the shy act as best he could. 

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" She said and looked at Jaemin. "I definitely approve of him being in the castle."

Jaemin smiled as he looked at them. "I'm glad you approve of my decisions mother. Now that that's done, you may continue with the celebrations." He added before dragging Mark to his table. 

Ignoring the whispers that were heard by the rich folk around them. 

🎩🎩🎩

After the party Mark was pacing around the room, wearing one of the sweaters Jaemin bought him as he tried to rack his brain around everything. "What were you thinking?!" He shouted and Jaemin watched as he fisted his hair. "Lover?! Are you out of your mind?"

"It was the only thing I could come up with on such short notice." Jaemin shrugged as he looked Mark in the eye. "Besides this is partially your fault as well. You didn't exactly deny my bold claims."

"Because if I did, it'd be suspicious!" Mark shouted and Jaemin saw him sit on the ground. "What am I supposed to do if they ask how we met? Or how we fell in love."

"I got that covered." Jaemin said before looking at Mark practically glaring at him. "We met when I went to the Juwei village a while ago. Your a florist who i happened to fall in love with on my visit there." He replied and Mark looked at him stunned. "When did you have the story planned out?!"

"I had to think of all the possibilities." Mark rolled his eyes and Jaemin sighed. "Look it could be worse. But i'm only doing this for you okay? I'm sorry if I made you, uncomfortable." Mark stopped talking and looked at Jaemin with soft eyes and a sigh escaping his lips. 

"No i'm sorry. Your going through all the trouble to help me and i'm scolding you for it. That wasn't nice of me to do." Mark sorrowfully added and Jaemin only shook his head with a smile. "If I were in your shoes i'd be the same way. Don't stress over it."

They were in a nice comfortable silence before Jaemin heard a knock on his door. "Come in." A maid came in with a smile on her lips. 

"I've come to collect your clothes as usual sire." He nodded and Mark just stood there awkwardly as she gathered the clothes. Once she left Jaemin turned to Mark. 

"Anyways, you need to get to bed early." Jaemin pointed at Mark who quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I have a packed schedule for this week. Tomorrow were attending Princess Eun-ae's birthday party, and you'll be coming with me." Mark was about to repeat his question but Jaemin continued. "Since it'll be the perfect chance to show off our relationship and make it more believable. And if I show up alone people are gonne believe it was only done as a publicity stunt." 

Mark scoffed in disbelief. "You really have thought of everything huh?" Jaemin nodded and he pouted causing Jaemin's eyes to light up at the cute action. "Fine but only because this benefits me too." 

"Great. Also this will be the last night your sleeping in here, as the maids should most likely have your room prepared tomorrow." Mark nodded and Jaemin moved over for Mark to get into the bed with him, The bed being spacious enough for the two of them to sleep together comfortably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this is the first story I've written where I have the plot planned out 🤣


	4. 【ｆｏｕｒ】

Mark woke up and noticed how the bed was empty beside him. "You're finally awake I see."

Mark whipped his head around and saw Jaemin dressed in a white collared shirt with a pair of jeans. Much different from the royal attire he had just yesterday. "What time is it?" He questioned and Jaemin looked at his watch that was on his pale wrist. "It's seven right now. The party is in a mere few hours."

Mark quickly stood up, almost falling over from the quickness of his movements. "Why didn't you wake me up Jaemin? We're gonna be late now!" Jaemin waved him off as he continued buttoning up his shirt. "Lighten up Mark, it won't be all that bad if we happen to be a little late."

"Jaemin I have never met this princess in my life. And I really don't want to make a bad impression on her!" Mark shouted mostly in a fit of anger and began running his fingers through his hair. "I don't even have a gift for her. And I most definitely cannot show up to a party late _and_ empty handed!" 

"We can simply go to the store on our way to the castle. Besides, your _my omega_ now. So as long as your with me, nobody will judge you for being late or anything of the sort." Jaemin added as he finished the last button on his shirt. Turning towards the mirror to fix his collar. "You might wanna get ready as well. If you don't want to be any later than we already are that is." 

"Tsk fine." Mark grumbled before throwing the blanket off of his bed and stood up while heading towards the small storage area. Fully prepared to grab one of the outfits the alpha had bought for him the previous day. 

"Before we leave make sure you visit the head maid." Jaemin added behind him, causing him to jump out of shock. "She said she wanted to do your makeup today."

"A-Ah okay." Mark looked away and started putting his outfit together unaware of Jaemin's sly smirk. "How cute." He muttered before going into the bathroom to finish up his hair. 

🎩🎩🎩

Jaemin stretched his limbs just as he got out of the car. Watching with a rather fixated glare as Mark was escorted out by one of his many bodyguards of the small vehicle. 

When Mark was in arms reach Jaemin personally lead Mark to the entrance of the huge gift shop, with his bodyguards just in tow behind him. "Do they have to follow us?" Mark complained in a whisper towards the other male who glanced slightly behind him to see them. 

"Unfortunately they do." Jaemin sighed. "It's a small price to pay for being born royalty." Mark only nodded before they began trailing around the store. The omega wanted to find something that would be nice enough to present the princess with as a gift, as it was the least he could do for being invited to such a grand event. 

"Speaking of which." Jaemin leaned down towards Mark who stopped walking just as he met Mark's eye level. "I realize I know absolutely nothing about you."

"Well we did indeed only meet two or so days ago." Mark whispered the last part and Jaemin stood upright, while rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he hummed. "While that is true. it's only fair you tell me about yourself correct? We are "lovers" after all." Mark sighed before walking to another aisle. 

"You know for a prince your rather annoying. But I guess have no other choice than abide by your wishes." Jaemin's eyes twinkled at the statement before Mark sighed once more. Annoyed that he was even beginning to have this conversation with the rather young alpha. "As you know I don't come from riches like you do. Just a minor village boy who definitely doesn't belong in a big city such as this."

"Village?" Jaemin muttered before turning towards Mark again as he watched him look at the different jewels on display. To which the other only nodded right as Jaemin was slowly ushering the bodyguards to guard the outer building. So he could hear Mark clearly.

"I lived there with my parents all my life. Often participating in fairs and minor matters such as that. It was a place where everyone knew everyone y'know?" Jaemin nodded in understanding as Mark's hands became a little shaky. "That all changed on one very unfortunate night however." 

"It was around a month ago when these disgusting savages decided to raid our town." Jaemin could see the evident hurt in his eyes, and hear the disgust in his tone. "I don't even know why they did it. As it is well known in that area that we are not the richest town. And definitely don't have that many supplies." 

"But I guess they saw me as some sort of prize to be won since they took me with them on their little journey." Mark inhaled before exhaling a shaky breath as he put down the silver necklace. "Then they sold me."

"They sold me to the auction which is where you ended up finding me." Mark finally met Jaemin's eyes and he could see the hint of sadness in his eyes. "And although I still do miss my home everyday. I know that I could never go back. Especially not with it being burned down to the ground."

"Your parents." Jaemin choked out, locking eyes with him. "Did-Did they make it out alive?" His curiosity and anxiety eating away at him as the question seeped deep into his bones.

"Yes." The answer caused relief to seep into his Jaemin's bones. "Also.." Mark ushered Jaemin closer and he leaned in obediently. 

Only to be flicked in the head by the omega. "Call me hyung, i'm older than you." 

Jaemin rubbed his forehead gently. "That hurt.." He looked at the omega again with a slight look of confusion. "And how would you even know? I never told you the date of my birth."

"Jaemin your royalty, your birthday has been publicized many times. And of course, I, a young thriving male, has had a phone to see your birthday." Mark explained and Jaemin rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I forgot about that." He said as Mark replied with a roll of his eyes. "Clearly."

"Anyways, have you found anything you like yet?" Jaemin questioned from where Mark stood at another set of jewelry items that were much more expensive then the last. "Yeah. I don't really know her taste personally but I figured that I can't go wrong with jewelry correct?"

"I suppose your right. Did you decide what kind?" Mark nodded as he pointed towards a box filled with beautiful and elegant jewelry. "Ah nice choice. All of the jewelry in here is beautiful. I'd bet it look really pretty with your eyes." Jaemin complimented and Mark huffed. 

"Do you ever stop flirting?" Jaemin only shrugged at the question. 

They walked towards the counter and Mark set down the box filled to the brim with the pretty trinkets. He clicked the little bell on the counter while awaiting for the cashier to assist them. "How much time do we have left?"

"I'd say maybe around two or one hour before the party begins. But by now the guests should already be there." Mark hummed before clicking the small bell again, not wanting to be late to a party. A grand birthday nonetheless. "The rest of your family, are they there already?" 

"No. Their at the castle waiting for us to finish. The moment we go back we'll be escorted by a separate limousine to the castle." Mark nodded and was about to ring the bell again only to see the cashier come out of the back room. Gasping when he realized the prince was here.

"Ah! Your highness." He bowed before him before grabbing the items. "Lovely seeing you and your lover here on this fine evening. He's even prettier in person." Mark lightly blushed at the compliment.

"He indeed is." Mark his Jaemin's arm lightly which caused the younger to giggle lightly. Jaemin purchased the items and watched as the cashier bagged them. Before leaving the store and being escorted by their bodyguards to the car. "Come again soon!"

"Aw what's wrong Markie, do you not like me complimenting you or something?"

"Tsk, your so annoying." Mark scoffed. "And I thought I called you to call me hyung you brat."

"But Markie is much cuter isn't it?" Mark sighed as Jaemin batted his eyelashes innocently.

"I'm going to leave you here." Mark sternly replied and Jaemin ran up to him. "No don't I was just joking!" He giggled and Mark rolled his eyes as he got back into the car with the prince yet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update this before my birthday but now i'm updating it after so,, my writing schedule has been a bit wonky i suppose. Half of this chapter was pre-written so I had to edit it then re-write it before publishing it lol. Also, some chapters may be longer than others ✨


	5. 【ｆｉｖｅ】

The car ride back was silent. Jaemin could tell Mark wanted to say something but the other kept silent about them so he decided to ignore it for now. 

When they arrived back to the castle, they left the car only to enter another one. So Mark only had a few seconds to stretch before being placed in another a vehicle, just a bigger one that was definitely more comfortable. After a minute of everyone being situated in their separate vehicles with their spouses and such, they set off to the castle which was rather far away from their own. 

"Jaemin." The younger looked at Mark with softened eyes as he waited for the older to find his words. "Remember how in the gift shop you asked about me?"

"Yes?" Mark twiddled his thumbs within the short sleeved shirt before looking away slightly. 

"I was just thinking about how I know absolutely nothing about you either." Mark stated, and Jaemin tilted his head. "I mean I know what the media knows about you but I don't know youpersonally, Jaemin."

"Oh I get it." Jaemin placed his hand in his other one in a sign of realization. "You want to get closer to me is that it Mark?"

He looked away and tried to ignore his embarrassment creeping up on him. "N-No I-" Jaemin laughed, effectively cutting the male off from his nervous rant that was bound to go on for hours. 

"I'm just joking Mark. I get it, you want to get to know me. That's normal." He reassured and Mark sighed. "You'll be surprised to know that there are many things the public doesn't know about me." Mark blinked casually before turning to Jaemin with a small smile. 

"Well we do have quite a bit of time left on us before we arrive at the castle. Since it is in a different area. Probably in a different city." Mark deduced and Jaemin smirked in a rather knowing manner.

"Wow who knew you were such a good detective Mark. Well I suppose I can tell you about me." Jaemin crossed his legs as he placed his hands in chin. "There's not much to learn though since my entire life was publicized ever since I was born." Jaemin added as he remembered Mark's words inside of the gift shop. 

"But that's what everyone already knows about you. Such as your family and siblings. I want to know as much as I can about you." Mark replied and Jaemin's eyes sparkled at that little confession. It was fun to have someone to talk to about himself for once in a while, and not his royal status and such.

"Ah.. But only if I get to hear more about you. Like your interests and such." The prince suggested and Mark rolled his eyes playfully before agreeing. Jaemin smiled before starting off. "Well not many people know this but i'm quite talented in the art of music."

"Wait for real?" Mark questioned and Jaemin nodded eagerly before explaining a bit further. "There is an entire music room in the castle dedicated to me." 

"Oh! I would love to hear you play some time." Mark said and Jaemin chuckled happily before looking at Mark once more. "I don't see why not. I haven't had a proper audience ever since Yuta and Jisung got busy at the castle."

"What about you?"

Mark shrugged at the question before reaching for the water bottle placed next to his seat in the vehicle. "I don't have many hobbies I suppose. But I really like tending to nature things and such."

"So like a florist?" Mark shrugged at the question and only sipped his water before continuing. Jaemin watching eagerly as Mark continued. "I suppose it's similar to florist. Only I don't get paid for doing it."

Jaemin nodded, taking a sip of his own water before Mark continued. "And I really like dancing as well. It's something that makes me happy y'know?"

"Dancing? Such a nice skill to have." Jaemin trailed off before looking at Mark. "How about this? I promise i'll play for you one day if you promise you'll dance for me one day. Is that fair?" Mark seemed to be thinking about the proposition as he closed his eyes before turning towards Jaemin once more. 

"Sounds like a deal to me." Mark giggled and Jaemin smiled at the rather delightful sound. The car came to an abrupt stop and Jaemin watched as the driver and bodyguard who was assigned to their vehicle rounded the back seats of the vehicle before opening the doors for the both of them. 

"Sires we have arrived." The driver stated and Jaemin hummed in acknowledgement before he hopped out of the car. Mark made sure to grab the box that he and Jaemin bought for the young princess as a present for her birthday. 

"Thank you." Jaemin said once Mark had everything needed. "Well shall we?" Jaemin questioned and Mark nodded as he watched the others get out of their vehicles as well. 

🎩🎩🎩

Mark nearly choked when being met with all the different scents that were littered inside of the building. This party was as big-if not bigger-than Yuta's engagement bash. But he supposed it had to do with the two different type of occasions that they were. 

"Where's the princess? I'd like to give her the gift before we sat down." Mark said to Jaemin who was most likely looking for a seat as soon as he spoke. 

"Over there." Jaemin pointed and Mark dragged the prince with him towards the young birthday girl. 

He was shocked when she practically jumped on him. "Jaemin! You made it, i'm so happy! You still look as good as when I last saw you on new years!" Eun-ae exclaimed and Mark blinked in confusion. He never expected this princess who he never even heard of to be so touchy with Jaemin. Perhaps they were friends?

"Eun-ae." He forced a smile before looking at her with slightly hardened eyes. "Didn't you hear the news? I have a lover. So you can't go around jumping on me."

"No I didn't hear the news, I was far too busy preparing for my birthday. What do you mean lover?" She asked and her mood instantly deflated. 

"He's actually right here with me." Jaemin stated while tugging on Mark's sleeve and pulling him closer to him. "Meet my lover."  


"Ah!" Mark finally snapped out of his daze before handing the box to the princess's hands. "Happy b-birthday princess. I hope you like your gift it's from me and Jaemin." Mark handed her the small box with a hopeful but nervous smile. But he could see this small glare in her eyes, before it disappeared. Making him believe he saw things. 

"Thank you." She said with a tad bit too much happiness in her voice, almost as if it were forced. 

"Happy birthday Eun-ae." Jaemin said as he felt her staring at Mark for far too long. "Now if you'll excuse we'll be going to go catch a seat." 

She only nodded absentmindedly as Jaemin dragged Mark away. Nearly scowling as the scent of the omega lingered near her vicinity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I didn't expect to upload another chapter so quickly but I guess that's a good thing haha!


	6. 【ｓｉｘ】

Mark glanced around the room, constantly finding himself in awe at all of the beautiful decorations lingered around the room. They were quite nice looking and more than Mark would ever be able to afford. Was this how the royals lived? It was quite nice and Mark would be lying if he said he hadn't been in envy of their rich and lavish lifestyles. 

He caught Jaemin's line of sight and realized he was staring at him. "You creep!" Mark shouted at Jaemin who was still staring at him with that same devious smirk. "Were you staring at me the entire time?!"

"I couldn't help it." Jaemin said before sitting up properly. "You had these sparkles in your eyes and you looked so cute. I didn't bring my phone inside with me so I decided to attempt to engrave your look of awe into my memory." Jaemin finished with both hands on his face as he blinked innocently. Making Mark groan in annoyance. 

"When will you ever stop with this constant teasing?" Mark grunted, as if he weren't a bit enamored by the words from the prince. Rather choosing to hide his slight embarrassment at the compliment with words of annoyance. 

"Probably never, your just too cute." A toothy grin falling on the prince's lips. "Besides, I know you secretly like me complimenting you. You may act annoyed, but your eyes are telling a different story."

"Your not only annoying, but a fool as well. I should've forced you to come here alone so I wouldn't have to sit here and listen to your nonsense." The tiny omega huffed and Jaemin giggled. "I may tease you a lot but i'm really glad you agreed to come out here today Mark. We don't know each other that well yet you still agreed to come with me to a party such as this. Which means you at least trust me and there's nothing more I could ask for. So thank you."

Jaemin's smile was big and bright and Mark quickly turned away before he stared too long at it. "Are you trying to make me cry Jaemin? Why are you getting so sappy?"

Jaemin laughed at the omega before him. Mark was just far too cute when he was embarrassed. 

In the distance, a short tempered princess was watching with her eyes fully glued to the scene. Still boring holes into Mark's head. 

🎩🎩🎩

Mark felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw the beta princess staring at him with the nastiest glare he's ever seen in his life. He also noticed how earlier when he was handing her the gift her actions seemed a bit fake. 

Mark shook his head. He was just jumping to conclusions, he reassured himself. In their earlier meeting, he might've left a bad impression or did something that insulted the princess. He doubts he did either of those things without noticing but he was taught to never judge a book by it's cover. Besides, the other guests at the party were just ranting about how kind-hearted the princess was so maybe it was something he did bad on his part. Even if the small rational part of his brain was telling him that was untrue. 

"Markie." Jaemin called out, causing Mark to get rid of the thoughts of the princess he barely even talked to. "You seem a bit spaced out."

"Oh. Sorry about that I was just thinking about something." He calmly said. Relaxing a bit until he jumped from the sudden goosebumps making an appearance on his body. 

He looked down and saw a drink spilled all over his shirt that was caused by the waitress that seemingly came out of nowhere. "I'm so sorry sir!" She shouted and was about to clean him up but he stopped her. 

"I-It's okay!" He attempted to ignore the coldness in his body and Jaemin stood up quickly. "Mark, are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's just a bit of fruit punch." He awkwardly laughed before getting up. "I'll go get cleaned up in the bathroom."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Jaemin questioned and Mark shook his head. "No Jaemin I won't need any help! I'll be back as soon as possible!"

The other nodded and as Mark walked to the bathroom, he could've sworn he saw the faintest smirk on the princess's face. But he's positive he just imagined it.

🎩🎩🎩

Mark walked back out and was greeted by Jaemin waiting for him. "Hi. All cleaned up?"

"Yeah it only spilled on my jacket i'm fine." Mark smiled and Jaemin grinned. "Good."

Suddenly, slow music began playing. The kind that would be played at balls or weddings for couples of all ages. "Ah." Is all Mark said as it had caught him off guard. 

"I know it's a bit sudden but-" Mark felt his eyes widen as Mark bowed down and grabbed his hand gently, almost like a groom would. "Mark hyung, may I have this dance?"

"I-I-" He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "Yeah." Is all he replied with before he was being dragged to the dance floor by a rather eager young prince. 

Jaemin wrapped his hands around Mark's surprisingly tiny waist and the other put his hands around Jaemin's neck. "Your quite bold." Jaemin teased, and Mark scoffed as he moved a tiny bit closer from someone bumping into him. 

"Your one to talk. We've barely met yet your already grabbing me by the hips Jaemin~" Jaemin stared at him thoughtfully. "I suppose your right, this is quite a bold move for our first meeting."

"Well luckily for you, i'm a rather bold person." He cooed and Mark tried to fight the blush that happened on his cheeks. "Your right about that one, if the way you keep flirting with me is anything to go by."

"Oh i'm not flirting with you because i'm 'bold'. I just think your cuteness should be admired hyung not ignored." Mark gasped in fake shock. "So you admit your flirting with me minnie?"

"Minnie?" He moved them to a better dancing location. "I like that."

"You do eh? Never thought you'd be the type to like being called 'minnie', minnie." Mark's smile was so pretty and Jaemin made sure to make a mental note of it. "Don't get too ahead of yourself sweetheart, I don't even usually like nicknames."

"But I guess I can make an exception if their coming from you." Mark pulled Jaemin down a tiny bit closer to him, but not too close. "How thoughtful of you."

"That I am, hyung."

"You know Minnie, your quite bearable when you aren't attempting to tease me." He muttered to the other while he slightly tightened the grip on his neck. "Dare I say it's even nice talking to you like this." 

"Is Mark complimenting me for once?" His shock evident on his face and Mark lightly hit his chest. "Do you want me to take it back?"

Jaemin recognized that as an actual threat and quickly shook his head. "I must admit, it's also nice talking to you like this. Without feeling obligated in some way. Almost as if we were a real couple." 

"As if! Your far too annoying to actually be my lover." Mark teased with a gag and Jaemin faked a frown. "Oh how you wound me."

Their giggles filling the dance hall as they danced in the bright dance hall. 

The slow dance seemingly being the item that they needed to break the slight awkward tension between the alpha and the omega, unknowingly building their relationship from the ground up in a beautiful way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway 🤧


	7. 【Ｓｅｖｅｎ】

Once the song was over they went back to their seats, giggling and laughing at the events that just occurred. "I didn't think you'd be so good at slow dancing, your majesty." He teased and Jaemin only raised a brow in response. 

"I'm a prince after all, shouldn't that be enough to prove that i'm confident in slow dancing?" Mark shook his head.

"You'll be surprised by the amount of royalty that doesn't even know how to do a 1 2 step."

He then gestured towards a prince who was dancing around one of the many princesses that had attended. "Like him, I have absolutely no clue what that is but it's definitely not dancing."

Jaemin laughed as he caught sight of the man Mark was talking about. What made it even funnier was the fact that the princess looked rather concerned with what looked to be his attempt to woo her. "Ah I see what you mean now, the poor girl looks as though she's being attacked by his bad dancing." 

Mark let out a chuckle at that. "I mean do you see what he's doing? He looks like he's attempting to do the chicken dance but even then i'm still not sure what in the world he's trying to do." Jaemin laughed more at the joke. 

As their laughter died down, Jaemin looked up at the clock staring at the device for a minute. "Wow, the party's almost over."

Mark turned around to see where he was looking and was shocked. "I hadn't even thought that so much time has passed. I guess time does really past when your having fun."

"Well at least we won't have to sit in these uncomfortable chairs anymore. I'm pretty sure my legs went numb from sitting down for so long." Mark snorted as he watched Jaemin shift around in the chair. "Do you want me to carry you to the car then your majesty?" He teased again and now it was Jaemin's turn to snort. 

"Please, judging from the size of your arms there's you wouldn't be able to carry a dresser, let alone an entire person." His eyes fluttered gently. "But I wouldn't be opposed to carrying you though."

"Jaemin if your legs are numb then we'd both fall. And this floor is tiled so we'd get seriously injured as well." Mark countered and Jaemin blinked. "You're not wrong about that.."

"You were so busy in your attempt to flirt with me that you forgot simple logic minnie?" Mark pointed a finger towards him accusingly and Jaemin pouted. 

"Oh hush up, can't you at least praise me for my attempt at flirting?"

"No but i'll praise you for the amount of idiocy your expressing at this moment." Jaemin only pouted further at Mark's oh so cruel words. "Oh you wound me.."

"Then i'm doing my job then." He snorted and Jaemin crossed his arms dramatically, causing Mark to burst out into a fit of laughter. 

🎩🎩🎩

"Mark i'm glad you decided to attend with me today." Jaemin's voice suddenly appearing caused Mark to jump and Jaemin looked away from his phone before continuing. "I mean I know you had to come with or people would get suspicious but still, I had fun today."

"You did? I honestly thought the event was boring. We did nothing but congratulate the princess and slow dance. I honestly would've had more fun rolling around in dirt then staying there for hours." Jaemin snorted at that. 

"Not the event Mark, with you. I had lots of fun with you." Jaemin corrected himself and Mark looked at him with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong the event was boring. No doubt about it but with you there it made everything more interesting. I'm glad that you were there to keep me company. I greatly appreciate it." Jaemin's smile piled with his sweet words were a deadly combo and Mark couldn't help but turn away at the sudden onslaught of emotional words pouring from his mouth, mostly because he found himself absolutely speechless. 

"You really are a cruel person Na Jaemin, do you wan't me to start crying in the back of this car in front of your driver and body guard? Is that what you want?" Jaemin's smile got wider at Mark's words and found himself nearly chortling.

"Aw Mark, did you get embarrassed? That's so cute." Mark looked at him with baffled eyes. 

"Even after your emotional speech, you still have the audacity to flirt with me. Your such a cruel cruel person." Mark shook his head in disapproval and that's when Jaemin lost it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh soo soon I'm going to start taking online classes so i'll attempt to upload as much as I can ^^! Also everyone who is introduced into this story will have an important purpose for future use 😌


	8. 【Ｅｉｇｈｔ】

When they had gotten back to the castle that Mark was still getting used to, he barely had time to take off his shoes before one of the head handmaidens were bombarding him. "Sir, your room is fully prepared for you." She said and lead Mark in the direction of his room. He made sure to wave goodbye to Jaemin and his siblings before following the maid down the hall. 

She opened the door and he was surprised to see the beauty of it all. The decorations were clearly handled with such care and the overall items in the room such as the laptop or the bed in the center just added to it's beauty. 

"The dresser on your left is where all of your clothes are stored in. We made sure that no harm came to your garments." The handmaiden stated, effectively taking his attention away from the beautiful room he had the privilege of calling his own. "The laptop was supplied to you by the queen herself, as her majesty wants to welcome you to the castle as openly as possible."

"If you need anything just push that button on the right of your bed, and we'll come as quickly as we can. There have also been guards appointed to watch over you so don't be afraid if you happen to see them outside of your room." She finished her sentence with a bright smile and Mark looked at her with wonder and happiness in his eyes. 

"Thank you for this ma'am, and if you happen to see the queen please tell her I said thank you for the generous gift." The handmaiden put her hand on her face then waved a hand at him dismissively. 

"Oh stop, your gonna make me blush!" Mark chuckled as she straightened herself up. "Your such a well-mannered young man, i'm glad the young prince has someone like you by his side."

"And if I happen to see the queen I will tell her you appreciate her gift." She bowed then left, shutting the door gently behind her as she did so. 

When she was gone Mark collapsed onto the bed. "The decorations are so pretty." Mark mumbled as he looked around the room. Taking in every piece and decor and feeling memorized by the room almost instantly. The room sort of reminded him of those ones he saw on tumblr all the time, the ones he dreamed of having. 

His eyes sparkled prettily as he felt himself getting more amazed by every little detail they put in the room. From the picture behind his desk to the plan that rested on his side dresser. All of it was just so breath-taking and stunning that he couldn't help but be excited by it. 

The room would probably be considered to be basic by royals or even some of the rich folk but it was more than what Mark had ever gotten. He doesn't know if he could ever get used to the rich lavish life of the royals. 

He sat up and changed into pajamas that he were sure weren't in his pile of clothes before, because he's absolutely positive he'd notice pretty pink pajamas. A note fell from the shirt as he buttoned it up and he looked at it with shock in his eyes. 

_Mark, I hope you like the garments I had custom made for you. - Your Majesty, the_ _queen._

The Queen seemingly thought of everything to make his stay the most welcomed as possible. Now he most definitely had to thank her for going out of her way to get these custom made clothes for him. It wasn't what she needed to do, but she did it anyway and it made him feel happy that Jaemin's own mother had taken a liking to him. 

As he thought of the queen he was reminded of the events of earlier today, more specifically Eun-Ae. Who didn't seem to like him.

Although that was their first meeting—and maybe their last—he still noticed how she seemed to glare at him when she thought he wasn't looking. 

Or how she seemed displeased to even greet him. But maybe he should give the princess the benefit of the doubt. 

Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. He shook his head and sighed. 

He cuddled into the sheets further, he could always think about it later. After all, he's positive she won't meet him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I recently started school again sooo I'll try to write when I can! 😃😄


	9. 【Ｎｉｎｅ】

Jaemin yawned tiredly as he walked out of the kitchen with a coffee cup in his hand. 

He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he saw Mark sitting on the window sill. "Well, good morning." 

Mark jumped before facing Jaemin who was drinking his coffee in an attempt to fuel himself up. "Oh, it's just you."

"Just me?" Jaemin questioned teasingly. "You don't sound to excited about it."

"Ah sorry I didn't mean it like that." Jaemin shook his head while smiling.

"Don't be, I was just teasing you after all." He moved towards Mark before he was right in front of him. "So, what are you doing up?"

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep." Mark looked down at his hands before turning towards Jaemin. "What are you doing up?"

"I always wake up at this time. Usually I wake up at this time to get my daily dose of coffee."

Mark looked at his cup and as the smell wafted his nose he scrunched it up. "That's what that earthy smell is? Never thought you'd be the type to drink coffee." He covered his nose to hide from the smell. "Especially not one that strong either."

Jaemin walked forward before putting the cup down on the window sill next to him as he sat beside Mark. "There are a lot of things you don't know about Mark." He smirked. "But I'd be happy to teach you more if you want." 

Mark furrowed his brows to show his annoyance, even if the pink-ish hue on his face was telling a different story. "Even now you refuse to quit flirting."

"Well a lot of people said being confident is one of my strong suits." Jaemin replied. 

"A lot of people seemed to have lied to you."

Jaemin feigned being hurt by Mark's remark. "Oh how you wound me."

"You're so dramatic." He rolled his eyes and Jaemin pouted. 

"Oh I almost forgot." Jaemin snapped his fingers before looking at Mark. "I need you to get dressed in preferably fifteen minutes."

"Why? Is it another event happening or something?" Jaemin shook his head at Mark's worried glance. 

"No, today we're going shopping."

Mark looked at him confusingly at that. "Why? I already have plenty of clothes that you had bought me when you "picked me up" a few days ago."

"I know that already, but none of them are the kinds of clothes you'd wear to common royal outings." Jaemin added and Mark looked at him confusingly as he continued. "And also, we're not only going for clothes."

"Then what else are we going for?" Mark questioned and Jaemin avoided the question. 

"You'll find out soon enough, now please get dressed. I have a car arriving in that time set."

"Fine whatever you say." Mark grumbled and Jaemin gave him a light thumbs up. 

🎩🎩🎩

The first store they entered was an expensive phone store, one that Mark most definitely did not have the money for. "Jaemin where are we?"

"An electronics store." Jaemin answered obviously and Mark glared at him. "We're buying you a phone."

Mark walked over to the price tag and stared directly at it as he felt his eyes bulging out of his face. "Jaemin, I don't have the money for even a phone case in this store."

"If we're being honest, I have literally no money at all." Mark answered stunned and Jaemin grinned. 

"You're not buying the device." Jaemin replied while whispering into his ear, just in case someone happened to ease drop on their conversation. "I am."

"Jaemin i'm not letting you buy me a phone from this place." Mark answered and Jaemin scoffed. 

He looked at Mark-who had turned around-with something close to an unamused expression. "I literally bought your clothes. What's the difference now?"

"Well I literally had no other clothes so I just let you do it." Mark looked down at the price again. "But there's no way i'm allowing you to buy me an expensive phone."

"Mark how else do you plan on contacting me in case we happen to get separated?" Jaemin questioned as he leaned down to face Mark with his arms crossed over his chest. "You don't have a phone. And I don't want to be worrying about something happening to you because that is not good for my heart."

Mark groaned and with a sigh he looked directly at the phones before him. "Fine, i'll let you buy me a phone if it puts you at ease." He turned to Jaemin with the same puppy eyed look that he had gotten accustomed to seeing over the past few days. "But please allow me to repay you in some sort of way."

"There isn't a need to-"

"Jaemin please." Mark cut him off and Jaemin gulped as he stared at his determined eyes that were slowly entrapping him. There was no way he was going to be able to say no to Mark at this rate. 

"Alright." He agreed and Mark's smile seemingly lit up the entire room. 

"Now I want you to look at the phones and pick one, I want to know which one you like the most." Mark nodded at the arrangement and began looking at the different phones on display to see which one he would want the most. Even though none of them really caught his eye or anything. 


	10. 【Ｔｅｎ】

Jaemin looked at Mark who was holding the phone device in front of himself with the brightest smile. "I take it you like it?"

"I do. Thank you minnie." Mark mumbled and Jaemin smirked. 

"Aw, you got so shy. You're so cute." Jaemin teased and Mark punched him in the arm. 

He skipped up ahead. "I regret ever thanking you, your so annoying."

Jaemin chuckled at his change in behavior. "Mark I was just teasing you!" He shouted as he walked a bit faster to catch up to him and Mark only started speed walking more, causing the prince to laugh at how easily he got embarrassed. 

🎩🎩🎩

Jaemin walked around the fancy clothing store with Mark pacing right behind him. "You don't seem to want to be here."

"I feel like everyone's judging me." Mark whined in a tiny whisper and Jaemin turned around from where he was in front of Mark and glared at anyone who dared to stare at him for too long. 

"Their most likely news tabloids, attempting to get a new juicy story on the recently outed couple." Jaemin replied, but didn't stop glaring till they dropped their gazes. 

Mark only nodded and Jaemin moved him to a different part of the store completely out of the sites of the thirsty news reporters and desperate journalists. 

Mark was nervous because he was obviously in the eye of so many reporters. He could practically still feel their eyes on him even though he was sure Jaemin took him out of sight. 

It was to be expected though, Mark always hated it when people stared at him. 

"Markie!" Jaemin shouted and Mark whipped his head around to see him standing by an aisle of clothes. "Come here."

"I thought I told you to call me Mark Hyung." He grumbled under his breath before walking towards the younger male who was far too eccentric this early in the morning. 

When he walked by Jaemin he paused as he saw what was in his hands. "Jaemin why are you holding that?" 

It was a pink dress with pockets on it that came with a matching hat, making Mark recoil in disgust by just looking at it. 

"What?" Jaemin whined as if the dress he were holding wasn't the worst thing Mark had seen in his entire life. "You'd look so cute in it!"

"Jaemin that thing is ugly." Mark picked at the dress while Jaemin began pouting again. "It looks like something you'd wear to a retirement home bingo party. No way would I ever wear something this atrocious."

Jaemin only pouted further at the harsh words Mark was spewing. 

"But it looks so cute." He muttered and Mark rolled his eyes. "Maybe to a grandma, yeah. But that thing is ugly."

Mark looked at Jaemin and saw his pout and felt his demeanor slip for a moment. "Uhm.." 

"Even though I hate that dress, I wouldn't be opposed to wearing other ones." Mark clarified and Jaemin looked up instantly. "Really?" 

"Yeah." Mark blushed as he mumbled, attempting to avoid looking Jaemin in the eyes. 

Jaemin clapped his hands together and grabbed Mark's hand as he went further into the aisle. "C'mon, we're going to get as many as we possibly can."

Mark groaned as he was beginning to regret his decision. 


	11. 【Ｅｌｅｖｅｎ】

Mark turned his head to Jaemin who was carrying multiple bags at once. 

"Was this many really necessary?" He questioned while looking at the purple bag as if it had just insulted his mother. 

"Of course!" Jaemin giddily said, taking Mark's attention away from the skirts. "Different ones for diferrent occasions of course."

"Oh." Mark muttered before he was cut off by the growling of his own stomach.

Jaemin looked up at him almost instantly after the noise. "Are you hungry?" 

Mark nodded and Jaemin sighed. "You should've said something!" 

"Come on, we can go get something to eat before we leave." Mark nodded again and began following Jaemin in the direction of a food court he supposed.

🎩🎩🎩

Princess Eun-ae was with her maids walking around the area gathering some dresses she thought would catch Jaemin's eye. 

She was currently choosing between two different ones when she heard someone giggling. 

She turned her head and froze at the sight of Jaemin with Mark. She couldn't help but grit her teeth in senile. 

"Princess? Are you alright?" One of the younger maids asked and Eun-ae had to bite back her tongue. "Come on we're leaving."

"But princess! You haven't chosen a dres-" Eun-ae cut her off. 

"Buy them both I don't care." She answered as she began leaving the store, in anger. 

"Princess please wait a moment!"

The guard grabbed her hand and she turned around, ready to shout at him when her phone started ringing. She looked at the call and it was from one of Jaemin's brothers, Yuta.

"Hello?" 

"Eun-ae have you seen Jaemin?" He asked frantically and she could she tell he was panicking at this very moment. "We've just found out he snuck out and we really could use all the help we could get."

She then turned in the direction of Jaemin and Mark. Seeing the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face in a long while, as if he were having the time of his life.

She smiled evilly while looking directly at the back of Mark's head. "It's a good thing you called when you did Yuta."

"Because I happen to be staring at him right now."


	12. 【Ｔｗｅｌｖｅ】

Mark looked up at Jaemin then looked away to eat his sandwich. "Why are you staring at me Jaemin?" 

"Don't people normally give all of their attention to their date?" Jaemin added and Mark pretended not to be affected by the blatant flirt.

"This isn't a date." Mark added skillfully and Jaemin smiled. 

"In denial I see." Mark rolled his eyes but still couldn't keep the wide smile off his face. That alone caused Jaemin to smile a tad bit wider. 

"Your annoying." Mark then locked eyes with Jaemin. "But thank you for taking me out today." 

"You had fun then?" Jaemin excitedly asked while waiting for Mark's answer and when the other nodded he did a tiny victory motion. "Ah that means I'm a good boyfriend then." 

Mark giggled and shook his head while Jaemin just kept excitedly dancing. 

Though their little moment was interrupted by a booming voice. 

"There you are!" They both whipped their heads around to see Taeyong, the head guard, heading towards them with a frantic Yuta in tow. 

"What are you two doing here?" Jaemin questioned as Mark threw away the wrapper of his sandwich. 

"I should be asking you that!" Yuta said in a worried cry. "Do you even know how worried we were?! Jisung almost had a heart attack!"

"And you even dragged Mark into this!" Mark looked away from the attention suddenly being on him before it moved back to Jaemin. "What were you thinking?" 

"I only wanted to have a bit of fun." Jaemin paused before looking back at his brother. "And how did you even know we were here?"

"That's not important. The point is Jaemin you can't keep sneaking out like this, it's dangerous. And most especially not with Mark either. I doubt he has any sort of training."

Yuta then looked at Mark. "No offense." The other only shrugged.

Yuta turned back to Jaemin and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the chair. "Now come on! Father is waiting for us to return."

The guards gently grabbed Mark's hands to help him up and Jaemin was wincing from the grip Yuta had on him. "But my bags-"

"They will get your bags don't worry. Now come along, I don't want to stay standing around forever."

Jaemin frowned but allowed himself to get dragged when he saw Mark right behind them. 

🎩🎩🎩

Mark was sitting in his room when Jaemin came in with a frown on his lips. 

"What happened? Did your meeting with your father go sour?" Jaemin shook his head. 

"It went fine." He sat down on the bed next to Mark. "} just wish we had more time to spend with each other. I had the whole day planned too."

"Oh.." Mark smiled lightly. "Don't worry, we can always have other chances to hang out together."

"But still." Jaemin whined. "There were so many things I had planned for us to do today. I thought we had more time before they discovered our exact location."

"Someone must've ratted us then." Jaemin tilted his head in confusion. 

"How? Nobody was awake when we left the the castle."

"That means someone must've saw us at the mall and told your brother." Mark supplies helpfully and Jaemin groaned. 

"That would explain it." 

Mark then looked at Jaemin with a light smile. "Well don't sweat it Min. If you want to continue our hangout we can always do it in here."

"Seriously?" Jaemin asked and Mark nodded. "Yea. Besides I'm not really ready for this little hang out to end just yet."

"Good" jsemin smiled. "Because I'm not either."

They both laughed in the complete silence of the room. Making it even more lively.


	13. 【Ｔｈｉｒｔｅｅｎ】

Once their laughter had calmed down Mark suddenly made a realization. 

"I just realized I know absolutely nothing about you, Jaemin." 

Jaemin quirked his head. "Hm? What do you mean?" 

"I know basically what everyone else knows and that's just the basic facts which is that you're the second line for the throne after your older brother. And your birthday of course." Mark sighed. "But I don't know you're interests or hobbies." 

Mark the leaned onto the matress. "So tell me about yourself, Min." 

Jaemin hummed. "I mean I don't really have many hobbies."

"Just start off with something you like then." 

Jaemin tilted his head and hummed. "I really enjoy making music I suppose."

"Oh music! That sounds fun." Mark smiled.

"I learned how to play the piano at a very young age and have been very involved with instruments since then." Jaemin rambled. "So far I really like rapping though." 

Mark perked up. "Oh? Seriously?" 

"Mhm. I find more enjoyment in doing that then anything else." 

Mark smiles slyly. "That's kind of cute." 

"I mean if you want to I can maybe-"

"Prince Jaemin!"

They jumped at the call and turned towards their heads towards the door to see the head maid standing there with a bright smile. "It's almost time for your daily training."

"A-Ah right." He stood up, grinning at Mark. "I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess." 

Mark smiled back. "Alright. Talk to you tomorrow I suppose." 

He shut the door and left Mark to his giddy thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while I got busy. Also this is more of a filler chapter so that's why it's quite short ♥️


End file.
